Saved Her Life Today
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Ziva jumps in front of a bullet to save Abby's life. Will the act of selflessness bring Ziva what she really wants: love with Abby?


Note: I, lesipiratecat, hereby acknowledge that I do not own NCIS or its characters. I merely just use them in my own plots and stories for my own benefit and kicks. If anyone else enjoys it, well that's just an added bonus. XD Enjoy!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Ziva groaned internally as her bruised ribs cringed from the movement of undressing. In truth, Ziva was damn proud of herself. She'd saved Abby's life that day.

Abby had gone out with Gibbs and Ziva to the crime scene where a Navy Gunnery Sergeant had been murdered. His body had been found crooked and severely damaged on the granite steps outside a courthouse. Abby told Gibbs that she thought she might be able to pull some evidence off the steps. Since Gibbs and Ziva aren't exactly the best ones to do that and Tony and Tim were in New York investigating a lead, Abby said it would be best to take her there. Knowing that she would not only be protecting Gibbs' life but Abby's too, Ziva secretly slipped on a bulletproof vest under her NCIS jacket, hoping she wouldn't need it, but with the two most important people, she could never be too careful.

At the scene, Ziva was helping Abby with her equipment when Gibbs shouted, "Shooter!"

That's when all hell broke loose. A few shooters actually had emerged from the surrounding landscape, shooting at them from all angles. Ziva had pulled Abby behind the wall of a fountain and stood over her defensively, shooting at the enemy.

After a few moments, the shots ceased. Ziva knew she had directly hit two of the shooters. Gibbs had probably got the other two or three. But as Gibbs rushed over to check on Abby, Ziva kept watch just in case. Hearing the click of a gun, she turned around to see a final shooter aiming his gun at Abby.

"Abby!" she shouted and flung herself in front of Abby. In slow motion, she saw the shooter pull the trigger; she watched as it got closer; Gibbs pulled out his weapon and shot the man just as the bullet crashed into Ziva's ribcage; she crashed to the ground, her vision becoming black as pain rampaged through her body.

"Ziva! Ziva can you hear me?" she heard Gibbs calling to her.

She groaned, "Yah. Yah. I'm okay Gibbs."

She opened her eyes to see Gibbs and Abby staring down at her with scared eyes. She sat up and groaned again as a shot of intense pain coursed through her torso. She ripped open her NCIS jacket to inspect the bullet proof vest. The bullet was stuck in the material, buried so deep the tip of it managed to pierce through the other side. She ripped that open too to look at her ribs. They were already covered in a huge, dark purple, yellow, and red bruise.

Gibbs moved closer and gently reached out with his hand to look, "How bad does it hurt Ziver?"

Ziva spoke honestly; she could never lie to Gibbs, "A lot if I move. But I do not think it is broken."

Gibbs nodded, accepting her word, "If the pain gets worse you go to the hospital."

She nodded and he helped her stand up.

Abby was just standing there, staring at Ziva with wide, scared eyes.

After Ducky arrived to get the bodies, Ziva was taken back to NCIS by one of the LEOs. She had told Gibbs that since one of the shooters she shot was the most-likely killer they were looking for, she wanted to go back to NCIS to shower, knowing the hot water would relax some of the pain away, and get bandaged up by Ducky later. He agreed under the order that she go easy and let him know if she needed to go to the hospital.

So now here she was, in the women's' locker room, getting undressed as the shower heated up. As the room filled with steam, Ziva popped a few Advil and inspected her ribs. She was still fairly certain they weren't broken but they hurt like a bitch. Ziva smiled to herself though as she thought 'It was definitely worth it.'

She had saved Abby, the woman she loved, in secret of course. The only one who knew was Tim and that was only because Ziva felt she owed it to him as Abby's ex to tell him. He was completely fine with whatever made Abby happy.

'Jenny would be so proud,' Ziva thought suddenly which made her freeze.

Former NCIS director Jenny Shepard had once been her lover. They had met and fallen in love during the Cairo mission. Ziva had saved the beautiful red head's life there all those years ago. Ziva laughed at the irony of saving both her loves' lives.

'I wonder how Jenny would feel about my feelings for Abby,' Ziva thought as she stepped under the hot water.

She hissed as it burned her skin at first. Then she got used to it, somewhat enjoying the pain. She was still hurting from Jenny's death, no matter how many years ago that was. She had loved Jenny, had planned on starting something serious with her. They had ended their relationship when Jenny had to return to the states. But once Ziva settled onto Gibbs' team, their romance rekindled and they started up again where they'd left off.

Right before she died, Jenny had asked Ziva to move in with her. Ziva, who had always been a little wary of commitment, had said she'd think about it. And she did. And that thought led to a sleuth of other thoughts like telling the team, getting married, adopting kids, growing old together. And stupid Ziva, no matter how much she loved the idea of doing all that with Jen, thought it would be smarter to think it over more, to not rush into anything.

Then Jenny was gone. And Ziva couldn't change that. She'd never gotten to tell Jenny how much she truly loved her. Ziva spent many sleepless nights crying for her lost love. She'd visited Jenny's grave often. She'd spilled not only her tears but her confession of love over Jenny's grave, hoping that wherever she was she'd hear and know how Ziva felt, that she was sorry.

Now here Ziva was, fallen for another woman. And not just any woman. Abby Scuito. The same Abby Scuito who had spent months hating Ziva's guts, who wasn't afraid to speak her mind or show how she felt, who could talk on and on about anything, who was the happiest Goth you'd ever meet, and who was in most ways the complete opposite of Ziva.

Part of Ziva wanted to remain loyal to Jenny, no matter how long she'd been gone. Another part just wanted to attack Abby with love.

"Oh Jenny," Ziva spoke aloud, "Please send me some guidance. I do not know what I should do."

A noise came from outside the shower.

"Jenny?" Ziva did not know why she called out her ex-lover's name, but as she turned to look toward the source of the noise, the curtain whooshed back and another body stood in front of her.

Naked as the day she was born, was Abby.

"Abby?" Ziva gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Abby didn't speak for once, just took a step toward Ziva. Ziva stepped back, not sure if it was to avoid the other woman or to make more room for her. Either way, Abby took another step in and closed the curtain behind her.

Ziva used all her self control to stay put and keep her eyes on Abby's face instead of travel down her naked and wet body. For a long moment, they stared at each other. Ziva opened her mouth to ask again what Abby was doing there when Abby launched forward, seizing Ziva's lips with her own. Ziva froze with shock for a moment, then closed her eyes and relaxed into Abby's kiss. After a moment, Abby pulled back, the water running down her face.

"You saved my life today Ziva," Abby smiled, "I've spent months, maybe even years lusting after you, praying for you to show some sign of liking me back. Somehow, after today, I just knew you did like me back. I came here as soon as Gibbs brought me back. Please tell me I'm not wrong."

Abby's eyes shone with both hope and fear. Ziva was at a loss for words. Abby returned her feelings? She'd had them for month or years? Ziva's heart was soaring with happiness. Abby suddenly seemed nervous. She started to turn away. But Ziva quickly came back to reality and grabbed on to her arm. As Abby's face turned back, Ziva met her lips with her own.

It only took that for Abby to respond, taking a step to lean against Ziva, pressing Ziva's back against the wall. Abby's hands wrapped around Ziva's hips and Ziva's hands wrapped around Abby's neck. Both pulled the other closer, wanting to get even closer but there was no where left to go. The water ran over both their bodies as they kissed passionately. Their breathing became heavy and inconsistent. Soon, Ziva's hand lowered a bit to Abby's shoulders and in one gentle movement turned them around so that Abby's back was against the wall now.

Abby gasped as the cold tile touched her skin but she would not let go of Ziva's mouth. As they tongue wrestled, Abby's hands lowered to grab Ziva's ass. She squeezed, causing Ziva to gasp loudly. Abby pressed Ziva's hips as far against her own as they could go. Ziva lowered her hands down Abby's arms, stopping at her hips and coming back up until she grazed the outside of Abby's breasts. Abby moaned and broke the kiss to inhale. Ziva's mouth kept kissing across one side of Abby's chin, continuing back to nibble gently on her earlobe. Abby giggled a bit and she squeezed Ziva's ass again. Ziva kissed her way down Abby's neck, stopping to suck gently on her pulse point.

"Ziva!" Abby gasped, causing Ziva to stay a little longer there then kissing back up to Abby's mouth. Her hands, which had not left the outside of Abby's breasts, reached back to grab Abby's hands and bring them up over her head, pinning them firmly to the wall. Abby made a squeak of pleasure at Ziva's control. Again, Ziva kissed down Abby's neck but she didn't stop there. She kissed down the center of Abby's cleavage, across the underside of one, then up to wrap her mouth around Abby's nipple.

Abby's moan was louder this time and she leaned her head back in ecstasy. Ziva gently sucked on the nipple, making it taller and firm, before she flicked it with her tongue. Again Abby moaned so Ziva did it a few more times. She pulled back slowly, releasing the now hardened nipple with a quiet pop. She took the other one in her mouth and gave it the same treatment.

Abby's breathing hitched at the feeling of pleasure.

As Ziva released the other nipple, her hands let go of Abby's and ran down her arm length until she grabbed on to Abby's breasts and squeezed gently. Abby's hand dropped to Ziva's shoulders where one hand grabbed into Ziva's hair.

"I want you so bad Ziva David," Abby moaned as Ziva massaged her breasts.

Ziva leaned in for another kiss and whispered, "You already have me," before she met her lips.

For a few more moments, they stayed that way, contentedly making out as Ziva felt Abby's breasts. Then Ziva ran her right hand down Abby's stomach, getting closer to Abby's warm, wet core. Abby trembled in excitement. Ziva ran her hand over Abby's opening, relishing the feel of the pulsing heat coming from it. She gently slid her middle finger in between Abby's lips and rubbed back and forth over her clit. Abby gasped loudly and leaned her head to the side. Ziva attached her mouth to Abby's neck as she continued to rub. Then slowly, she eased her finger up and into Abby. Abby squeaked as a rush of pleasure radiated from her pulsing opening.

Ziva wiggled her finger a bit before pumping her finger up and down. Abby's moan was long as Ziva fingered her. Soon, Ziva picked up the pace a bit. Again Abby moaned, causing Ziva to pull out, add another finger, and go back in. Abby squealed and Ziva picked up the pace. Then added a third finger then a forth. Abby moaned and started to shake.

"Ziva!" she whispered loudly, her voice full of ecstasy.

"Abby," Ziva gasped back.

Then Abby's hands were gently pressing Ziva down, silently asking her to taste her. Ziva was only too happy to oblige. She dropped to her knees, a bit stiffly to avoid hurting her bruised ribs, and watched as her fingers pumped rapidly for a few more moments. Abby was fisting her hair and moaning, "Oh Ziva! Yes!"

Ziva pulled out her fingers and looked up at Abby. She raised her fingers to Abby's mouth who quickly started to suck on them. Aroused by the sight, Ziva's eyes never left Abby sucking on her fingers as she leaned in closer to Abby's pussy. The sight of Abby's eyes so full of pleasure and desire, caused Ziva to smile as she flicked her tongue out and ran it along Abby's opening. Abby moaned around Ziva's fingers and her eyes fluttered as Ziva used her other hand to spread Abby's lips enough to flick her tongue across Abby's clit. Abby gasped as another wave of pleasure crashed over her. She threw her head back, releasing Ziva's fingers, so Ziva grabbed one of her breasts, playing with the nipple.

Ziva flicked her tongue rapidly over Abby's clit, causing Abby to start shaking. Ziva wrapped her mouth around the entirety of Abby's opening and gently sucked. Abby gave a little cry and gripped Ziva's hair tighter. Ziva grabbed both Abby's breasts and she continued to suck.

Abby was panting now, crying out every other breath.

"Zi-va!" she gasped, "I'm-gonna-come!"

Ziva pulled back only to say, "Yes my Abby. Come for me baby."

Abby moaned and Ziva quickly retook her into her mouth. She sucked and worked with her tongue and played with Abby's breasts as Abby grew closer and closer to her climax. Ziva brought one hand down and quickly inserted two fingers past the lips. As she pumped, she licked and sucked. Soon Abby was whimpering. Finally, Ziva could feel Abby's insides tighten and then Abby climaxed. Ziva drank up all her fluids before coming back to her feet to hold Abby on her unsteady legs.

Ziva hugged her close as Abby's climax faded.

"Wow," Abby breathed, "Best. Orgasm. Ever. Now it's my turn."

Before Ziva could react, her back was against the wall and Abby's lips were on hers. After a moment, Abby brought her lips down to Ziva breasts. She treated them as Ziva had hers. She sucked on the first nipple, then on the underside of her breast, leaving a fairly dark mark there. As she made her way to the second one, her hand slid down Ziva's body and rubbed along her opening. Ziva gasped as the double pleasure assaulted her body and she dug her nails into Abby's back. Abby gently ran her finger back and forth through Ziva's building wetness until she found her clit. She applied a little extra pressure as she made a small circle around Ziva's clit. Ziva moaned and threw her head back.

Abby increased her speed and made the circle a little bigger until she finally entered Ziva. Ziva moaned as she felt Abby enter her. Then Abby pumped her finger; then a second, and a third, a forth, and fifth. Ziva squealed with pleasure.

"Damn Abby. That feels amazing!" Ziva gasped in her native tongue.

"I love it when you speak Hebrew," Abby said around her nipple.

Then Abby bent to her knees and, as she continued to pump her fingers, her tongue flicked out against Ziva's clit. Her speed and pressure increased and soon Ziva was very close to the edge.

As Ziva's body began to shake she cried out in Hebrew, "I'm going to orgasm!"

Abby mumbled against Ziva's clit, "Come for me Ziva."

She increased her speed and pressure again and finally Ziva tightened and climaxed. She shook as she felt Abby lap up her juices.

"MMM," Abby groaned, "You taste so good Ziva."

Finally she stood and hugged Ziva to her as Ziva returned to normal. Finally she noticed the water had grown cold and she reached to turn it off. Her hand was shaking as she did so.

Ziva had never experienced pleasure like that before. Not even with Jenny. It had been good of course with her former lover and they had loved each other. But standing there, with Abby pressed up against her, it felt right. Suddenly, she knew Jenny had somehow heard her plea for guidance and had sent Abby to her with long hidden feelings. Jenny would want Ziva to move on and be happy. Ziva would always miss her Jenny. But now she did feel very happy to be in the arms of her new lover, Abby.

"I love you my Abby," Ziva said as she squeezed the Goth girl.

Abby giggled, "I love you too Ziva."

THE END


End file.
